


Slowdance

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rinoa should have thought about the girls sooner.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe
Collections: Anonymous





	Slowdance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9874496) Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis/Rinoa, slowdance
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

“You were just dancing with Squall, right?” says Quistis, for want of a better conversation topic.

The girl looks up, scans the crowd, and laughs when she sees who Quistis is pointing out. “Who wouldn’t? He’s the best-looking guy here.”

I hope you didn’t tell him that, Quistis thinks; she’s about to say it out loud when the orchestra segues into a new tune, all swelling strings and mellifluous woodwind, as if composed especially to tug at the overly pliant heartstrings of a hall full of teenagers.

“Although maybe I was restricting myself by sticking to the guys,” the girl adds, with a suddenly bright smile, and offers her hand to Quistis as an invitation onto the dancefloor.


End file.
